


Welcome to the Velvet Room

by allthingsasian



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Akechi Goro Needs Therapy, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro Redemption, Akechi Goro-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Romance, Velvet Room Attendant Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsasian/pseuds/allthingsasian
Summary: With one year after the defeat of Dr Maruki, the Phantom Thieves officially disbanded and decided to shape their own futures. Akira Kurusu is set on leaving the life of Tokyo behind but cannot seem to shake off certain feelings of remorse and shame regarding the fate of his rival Goro Akechi. Certain feelings are put aside however, as the Phantom Thieves must reunite one final time to confront a boy who was long thought to be dead and has undertook an entirely new identity.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro & Velvet Room Attendants, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	1. Dreams and Dilemma's

Akira Kurusu has always been haunted by the lingering thoughts of the past. His guilt would manifest through dreams of a boy whom he had sacrificed. Akira would sometimes dream of him bleeding out in his arms, begging to be saved, screaming to Akira to do something, _anything_. Other times the corpse in his arms would be completely silent, his skin ghostly pale which contrasted heavily to the numerous cuts and contusions that _he_ caused. Whenever he would awaken with silent screams, his frame shaking and sweat clinging to his body, Morgana would furiously question whether he was alright. Akira remained silent on the matter which did nothing to erase the tension in the room, and he inevitably always decided to reluctantly fall back into his restless sleepy haze. 

For the past year Akira had now been living in his hometown he couldn't help but realize how _normal_ everything was. His home was depressingly average for someone who had once been the leader of the Phantom Thieves that sometimes Akira couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Akira certainly thinks that _he_ especially would have been disappointed at the lackluster in Akira's life. Akira's parents seem to welcome him back with open arms which was surprising considering their refusal to acknowledge him after his arrest. Akira no longer put any thought into how people now perceived him. He figured that his ability of changing hearts and recognizing the impact of cognition desensitised him of how he felt being perceived by others. Besides, he realises that his friends are the only people whom he genuinely cares for, especially considering everything they had experienced together.

"Hey are you packed for the reunion party we're having in Tokyo?" Morgana questions. Despite his overbearing nature, Akira is glad to have Morgana by his side, it was nice to have someone to talk to and reminisce with even if he was met with confused glances as he conversed with the cat in public.

"Almost" Akira says, stuffing a few T-shirts into his suitcase. "I can't wait to meet with our friends soon, especially since we haven't gotten the opportunity to meet all in one place." 

Morgana hops from the bed onto the floor and proceeds to nuzzle himself into Akira's leg. Akira can't help but silently laugh especially considering that Morgana had once wholly rejected the concept of even being a cat but now seems to embrace that side wholeheartedly. 

"I can't even believe that it has been an entire year since we've been together." Morgana sighs and begins to ramble on about something regarding his 'Lady Ann.' Akira still can't believe that even a year later, Morgana hopelessly simps after Ann who even explicitly stated six months ago that she and Ryuji had entered a relationship (much to Morgana’s horror, anguish then pitiable denial). As Morgana rambles on, Akira can't help but ponder about how far his friends had come. Akira subconsciously represses the memories of a certain boy who once seemed to have a bright future ahead of him, until he was exposed and then proceeded to scream and rage and was then killed and then killed _again all because of him and..._

"Akira?" Morgana interrupts his train of thought. "Are you all right?" Akira nods too afraid to speak fearing how his voice would sound after working himself up the storm of remorse which now constantly harbors within him. Akira proceeds to pack the rest of his clothing with his back to Morgana, trying his hardest to avoid Morgana's pointed stare. However, Morgana doesn't seem to press him any further and suddenly exclaims that he's going to sleep early to prepare for their early train departure tomorrow morning. Akira watches him leave and continues packing silently pondering on _what could have been._ Akira still silently wonders if Goro could even be alive, 'we still have an unfinished duel after all' Akira thinks as he places the single black glove on top of his clothes and closes his suitcase.

* * *

"Felix are you all right?" Theodore questions. Felix nods internally debating whether to be annoyed or thankful at his older brother's protectiveness. 

"I'm fine Brother, thank you." Felix smiles gently, Theodore smiles in return and softly reminds him that their master would like a word with Felix. Felix can't even begin to think why. Margaret and Lavenza seem to typically spend the most time in their master's presence and Felix never questions their master's reasoning to do so. Felix doesn't question anything further though and nods. He dusts off his sleek blue clothing and adjusts his blue hat which sits atop his shoulder length silver locks and makes his way towards his master.

With the sweet humming and gentle piano playing in the distance Felix can't help but feel slightly warm and loved, completely repressing the fleeting thought of a boy in glasses crying out to him in a combination of anger and agony saying something about life and triviality. Felix doesn't want to make anything of it but can't shake the feeling that this is _wrong and I don't want to be controlled anymore..._ Felix stops himself, shakes his head as if to erase those memories and continues on in the Velvet Room awaiting to meet his master. 


	2. Regrets and Reminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira dreams of what could have been and Felix is given a special task.

The next morning, Akira wakes up groggy and well rested and then realizes that for the first time since he's returned home, that his dreams weren't plagued of the boy he wished he saved. Akira can't help but feel remorseful at the revelation. How else is he supposed to be remembered? Akira's friends are completely content with forgetting that Goro Akechi even existed. Akira doesn't blame them. Despite the fact that Akechi's past was completely riddled with tragedy, it didn't excuse the fact that he murders he committed. 

  
Sometimes he receives late night texts and calls from Sumire, reminiscing about the times when they had worked together as a little trio, and Goro had been but a ball of rabid anger and confidence. Akira remembers that at one point both he and Sumire had laughed for five minutes straight after she had remarked that he definitely was the tsundere of their little group. In those moments, Akira is thankful for Sumire, who also seems determined to remember the boy who's been completely forgotten by everyone.

  
As Akira silently stumbles out of bed, being careful to not wake either Morgana or his sleeping parents a room across from him, Akira can't help but wonder what awaited them in Tokyo. In a bout of sudden nervousness Akira realizes that out of everyone, he seems to be the only individual who has not done something absolutely extraordinary to show off in this past year. Akira knows that such thoughts of accomplishments to show off seem superficial, so Akira decides to blame it on the Joker personality he relied upon as a source for the confidence which he severely lacked as Akira Kurusu. In moments like these, Akira realizes as he stands under his shower that he was really not all that different from Goro Akechi. They both had their own masks but Akira knows that the biggest difference was that Akira at least had people to rely upon while Goro had no one.

  
"I'm sorry I failed you Goro." Akira murmurs in anguish as he stands under the cold shower, suddenly feeling immensely cold and disheartened. 

* * *

"You wanted to see me master?" Felix bows, his white gloved hand perfectly placed upon his chest. Igor hums and laughs silently, motioning Felix to stand closer to him. 

"Felix, how are you finding the Velvet Room?" Felix is momentarily stunned. As far as he heard from his siblings, their master never typically asks for the opinions of his assistants and instead tends to focus more on the potential of the Wild Cards and the services they can provide them.

  
"I'm finding it well master, The Velvet Room is my home and I'm eternally grateful for all that you have done for me. Igor seems to hum in approval and for a moment Felix feels warm and beams from the praise despite how small it seemed to be. Somewhere Felix can't help but feel that this desire for love, to be wanted feels somewhat familiar to him and it makes him feel both sick and content at the same time. 

  
"Felix..." His master pauses momentarily seemingly debating on what to say next. Felix cannot really tell, especially with the ever present smile carved onto his master's face. His master eventually continues. "I would like you to leave the Velvet Room..." 

  
For a moment Felix is stunned by the statement and then feels an overwhelming amount of dread and anguish. _Had he done something wrong? Was he going to be thrown out? What about...?_

  
"Felix." His master interrupts his train of thought and then laughs lightly, causing an echo to reverberate around the Velvet Room. His master continues as if he were aware of Felix's inner turmoil and sought to soothe it, which may be possible considering that this was Igor after all. "Do not be mistaken" his master continues calmly. "I would like you to leave the Velvet Room and observe the real world for yourself... and see if anything catches your eye" Igor's ever present smile seems to expand. "What you find out there may surprise you."

  
Felix, too flustered by his previous thoughts just nods and bows gently giving the diligent reply and murmur of "as you wish master" and then leaves. as he fiddles with his white glove, Felix can't help but feel that the color just seems so wrong to him at the moment. Felix decides that perhaps black would suit him much better. he would have to ask for his siblings opinions on the matter. As he walks away he misses Igor's stare as he fiddles with his glove, his ever present smile growing even larger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new Chapter. Since this is one of my first ever fanfictions, the chapters are quite short. But later on I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can.  
> I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Arrivals and Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the Velvet Siblings bond and Akira encounters a familiar face.

As Felix returns, it seems the eyes of all his siblings simultaneously land on him, Felix assumes it's for the same reason.

"What did our Master ask of you, little brother?"

It's Margaret who asks the question. Felix isn't the least bit surprised, despite being the youngest and thus not knowing Margaret on the same scale that his other siblings did, he is perfectly aware of two things. One is to never make Margaret angry, (both Theodore and Lavenza had been quite insistent on that matter). And secondly, Margaret's loyalty to Igor is without question. With that in mind Felix isn't the least bit surprised of Margaret's curiosity. After all Felix doesn't even have a guest and his Master has never requested Felix to visit him in person on his own. 

Felix believes that Margaret just wants to make sure that he remained perfectly respectful during that time. 

Felix lightly shrugs and proceeds to fiddle with his left glove, a habit he figured he gained as a method to control his nerves. Although sometimes Felix feels that his mind has the incessant urge just to rip the white glove off because sometimes, the color just seems so _wrong..._

"He would like me to go to the outside world." _  
_

In a sudden flash, Elizabeth seems to glomp Felix as if he were the most cuddliest teddy bear. Felix already knows its futile to even try and push her off.

"This is great!" Elizabeth exclaims, "I've forgotten that you've never been to the outside world before!"

  
Elizabeth then grins mischievously and Felix immediately knows that she's scheming something, most likely something that would result in his humiliation. Felix remembers being told by Theodore that at one point, Elizabeth tricked him into eating dog food, and thus warns Felix that he shouldn't listen to any of her suggestions whatsoever. As if Theodore were already aware of Elizabeth's plan and wished for his little brother not to suffer such a fate (which is probably true), he politely coughs and asks Elizabeth to kindly stop strangling their youngest brother.

When Felix is released, both Theodore and Margaret immediately start pestering him on what to do to prepare for such a journey and Felix barely resists at rolling his eyes at the over- exaggeration. Surely the outside world can't be that bad? It's where the Wild Cards come from, and they all seemed nice enough from what his siblings tell him.

While drowning out his siblings discussions and plans, Felix silently notes that Lavenza seemed awfully quiet ever since he revealed their master's plans for him. Out of all his siblings Felix is aware that his relationship with Lavenza is the most strained. Whereas his other siblings made him feel welcome and involved, Lavenza always seemed to eye Felix, as if he had done something utterly unforgivable. But there were also the lingering stares of pity which Felix couldn't help but _hate... and **I don't want to be pitied...**_

"Something wrong sister?"As soon as Elizabeth directs the question towards her younger sister, all golden eyes seem to turn to her. Felix notes that Margaret's gaze especially seems to hold the look of something like 'don't do anything stupid.' Lavenza remains silent, her gaze dropping towards the _Le Grimoire'_ placed on her lap but then gazes up back to Felix and gives a gentle smile to Felix that he couldn't help but be wary of.

There's nothing wrong, I hope you enjoy your time little brother." 

The tension in the room is palpable, until Margaret proceeds to pester Felix on the clothes that he needs to wear, since according to human standards his current ensemble would be met with odd stares. Theodore seems to nod in agreement and begins to explain that Felix should listen to every word of his advice much to the amusement of Elizabeth who snickers at Theodore's misplaced confidence.

With the chatter of his siblings, Felix can't help but feel bouts of nervousness and excitement course through him. He turns to Margaret in order to ask a question regarding the planned ensemble to wear when he ventures out of the Velvet Room.

"Would black gloves look good?"

* * *

As Akira departs from his final train which brings him to Yongen-Jaya, he can't help but feel slightly sentimental at being back to his makeshift home. Embarrassingly he may have even shed a tear or two much to Morgana's amusement. 

_"Are you crying?"_ Morgana snickers from Akira's bag, completely forgetting the fact that Akira could decide to chuck it away at any moment if he so chooses. 

"No." Akira replies, his face completely blank, glasses obscuring his expression as if he were some edgy and stoic anime protagonist. 

"Its not like you can talk, you were crying for three days straight after Ann texted us about her first date with Ryuji." Akira retorts, smirking as Morgana's face begins to shift into one of anguish and irritation.

_"Hey!!! I did not-"_

"SENPAI!" 

The bickering between Akira and Morgana seems to come to a halt as they see a figure with red locks bouncing as she ran towards them like an oncoming train. As she suddenly comes to a stop right in front of them, flushed from exhaustion and gasping for breath Akira can't help but grin widely. 

"Hi Sumire, you look beautiful as always."

Sumire's face seems to turn as red as her hair and proceeds to whine and nudge Akira in the ribs.

"Senpai... please stop embarrassing me!"

Akira snickers and then smiles gently at the girl. "It's nice to see you again Sumire."

Sumire nods in return. "You too Senpai." She pauses most likely gaining the last of her breath before continuing. " I was going towards Leblanc like we planned and then saw you here. Do you wanna go together. It could be a good time for us to catch up!"

Akira couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure." He replied at the redhead and they began to walk together, both silently acknowledging that there would always be a missing person in their little trio whom they couldn't seem to forget. _Whom they didn't want to forget._


	4. Reunions and Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the thieves reunite after a year and Felix prepares for his departure with the help from his siblings.

"Hey Look who it is!"

As Akira and Sumire both enter Leblanc, all the Phantom Thieves including Sojiro seem to rise up simultaneously and run over to the two teens, proceeding to ask a fury of questions that Akira couldn't even really decipher what they were saying. 

"GROUP HUG!" Futaba yells and all the Thieves seemed to embrace the two which resulted in an unceremonious landing of them in a heap on the floor, with Sojiro shaking hid head in a combination of exasperation and amusement. 

"All right you guys, don't go suffocating the poor boy and girl now..."

All the Phantom Thieves seemed to rise and some looked on sheepishly and in embarrassment. As the chattering between them continued as they all made their way to the booths, Akira couldn't help but feel completely warm to be finally reunited with his friends, his family who all seem so familiar yet so different all at once. 

"So, how have you been Akira?" 

It's Makoto's question that breaks the mindless chatter between the Thieves as they all look towards him for an answer. While Akira appreciates the undivided attention and affection that the Thieves give him, at the same time Akira feels that in these moments he has to put on his Joker personality in order to appear as the confident individual which he completely lacks as Akira Kurusu.

He shrugs lightly with a wry grin. "Pretty good, I guess-"

"So Sumire your girlfriend now?"

It's Ryuji who interrupts him and Akira turns to Sumire who seems to have gone beet red, for a moment Akira had feared she was about to pass out from the blood rushing to her face.

As Ann proceeds to smack Ryuji in the arm and her, Makoto and Haru reprimand him for being so careless in his approach. Akira has no time to reply as everyone goes back to their own conversations. He sees Futaba snickering at Sumire's frazzled expression with Yusuke commenting that he should paint a portrait of Sumire in order to retain her 'flustered agony.' Ryuji seems to be at the continued mercy of the remaining girls’ anger and Sojiro looks on gleefully as he hands Akira a cup of coffee, and Morgana has already begun fawning over Ann, much to Ryuji's annoyance and jealousy. 

'I'm finally home...' Akira thinks as he sips his coffee calmly, admiring the lingering chaos among his friends in joy and amusement.

* * *

"It seems you'll have to go out to buy your clothes." Margaret remarks as she looks in distaste at Theodore's clothing which he exclaimed were the best in his time, so much so that his guest used to laugh of happiness when observing his ensemble.

Felix doesn't have the heart to tell his sweet older brother that it was most likely laughter directed at him for his ridiculous fashion choices.

Theodore looks momentarily appalled at Margaret's insult but covers it up with a polite cough.

"My clothes aren't that bad, but if you think so I will accompany my brother to go buy some new ones- both for him and myself." 

Margaret seems to pause at the suggestion, all the while Elizabeth is snickering behind them saying something along the lines of 'yeah right' and 'good luck' towards Theodore's suggestion.

Felix swears he can see a tick mark on Theodore's head but wisely doesn't comment on it. He needn't aggravate his brother any further. 

Lavenza as usual is looking on contemplatively. She seems to focus her golden gaze towards Margaret seemingly awaiting her decision. Felix can't help but feel that there is always some sort of silent conversation between the two.

Margaret sighs out loud. "All right Theo, you can accompany our dearest brother to the real world. It is his first time going out as an attendant and so he would need the company."

She then chuckles lightly and directs her gaze to Felix. Her golden eyes meeting Felix's own. "I recommend a place called Harajuku. My guest took me there once and I had the most splendid time." She pauses and leans into Felix's ear, loudly whispering. "I recommend that Theodore doesn't choose your ensemble...considering his _unique_ tastes.

Felix can hear Theodore sputtering in disbelief and betrayal at Margaret's implications towards him. He sees both Margaret and Elizabeth snickering, with Lavenza letting out a slight giggle of her own. Felix can't help but laugh alongside his siblings which only causes Theodore to look at him in agonized betrayal. 

He looks up an readjusts his blue cap, which sits upon his silver locks. He smiles and looks up at Margaret. "Thank you, We'll be sure to return in due time."

Felix doesn't comment on Margaret's possible slip up in her words.

_What did she mean going out for the **first time as an attendant**?'_

_....wasn't he always an attendant? And had he been to the outside world before? If that were the case, Felix certainly doesn't remember such an event occurring...  
_

Felix barely conceals a grimace of pain from the sudden throb in his skull. The laughter of his siblings fading into the background.

* * *

Despite Sojiro's insistence to stay at his house or go to a hotel, Akira insists to stay in the attic which has been surprisingly well maintained and clean, with his knick knacks sitting perfectly in place.

 _'Thanks Sojiro'_ Akira thinks fondly as he lies in bed, exhausted from the combination of jet lag and keeping up with the animated discussions amongst his friends.

As he is about to go to sleep with Morgana nuzzled by his side, murmuring dreamily about reuniting with his 'Lady Ann' he hears the familiar ring of a notification on his phone. 

As he looks up blearily at his phone screen, he sees a private message from Ann;

Ann: Hey Akira, Sorry its pretty late

Ann: But I was wondering if you wanted to go on a shopping trip to Harajuku with me and Ryuji.

Ann: You and Ryuji seriously need a wardrobe update!!

Akira snickers at Ann's blunt nature. Ever the fashionista of the group.

Akira: What do I get out of it though?! XO

Ann: Hey don't be like that! Isn't being with me and Ryuji enough XP 

Ann: ...fine We'll get Pancakes!!! :)

Akira: Deal!!! Alright see u guys tomorrow! We'll meet up in Harajuku at 1pm. Your paying btw.

Ann: My treat anyway! YAY! the original trio just like it used to be!

Ann: See you tomorrow Akira! G'night! :)

Akira; Night Ann :)

Akira turns off his phone and smiles, his eyes eventually falling shut. 

To Harajuku it is then... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a double update! Hope you enjoy and new chapter coming tomorrow!


	5. Nightmares and Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Felix suffers nightmares and bonds with his brother. Sojiro lets go of the inner anger within him at Akechi.

Felix felt dizzy, his heading pounding in his skull and his arms shaking. He was seated behind some sort of table, a single bright light shining directly in front of him, which did nothing to ease the pain in his head. From what he could gather he was handcuffed to the table and the rest of the room seemed to be shrouded in darkness.

"Hello?" Felix's voice came out scratchy and meek. _What was happening to him?_

When no reply came, Felix began to struggle against the handcuffs, his writs cutting into the metal which caused the skin to bleed and blister underneath. His white gloves staining into a deep crimson color. _  
_

He suddenly felt the cold barrel of a gun on his head and his skull throbbed painfully at a sudden voice echoing around the room.

_**"This is how your justice ends..."** _

He woke up screaming, silver locks clinging to his forehead and an insurmountable amount of guilt flooding his gut.

 _'What was that?'_ Felix murmured as he tried to return to his slumber.

His skull continued throbbing heavily.

* * *

"What are you guys planning today?" Sojiro was currently behind the counter looking inquisitively at Akira and Morgana as they ate their breakfast and watched the morning news.

Akira hummed, lightly stirring his curry, allowing the feelings of nostalgia to overtake his senses. "I'm planning to go to Harajuku with Ann and Ryuji today. Apparently Ann thinks I need a serious makeover."

Morgana perked up and his face split into a grin, Akira could safely assume the reason why. 

"Well, I don't think she's wrong." Sojiro then proceeded to eye Akira up and down as if he were some science experiment gone wrong. "You should get a makeover, ladies are never gonna approach you in the state you're in."

Akira gasped dramatically and then smirked widely, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "What are you talking about old man, the ladies and gents can't resist this pretty face."

Both Morgana and Sojiro snorted. Akira couldn't help but feel betrayed at their lack of confidence in his looks. 

A regular, seemingly out of the blue happened to comment on the daily news, his voice both sullen and curious.

"Hey isn't that the detective prince on the news?" 

...Just like that the light atmosphere in the room was dispelled, bringing a palpable tension to the air.

Both Sojiro and Morgana remained silent, faces tense at they look at the blank portrait of Akechi on the news, headlines declaring him 'MISSING' and 'POSSIBLY DECEASED.' Akira suddenly felt a heavy bout of misery overcome him, his heart twisting in remose at the fate of his rival.

"I can never forgive him."

It was Sojiro that had spoken, voice in a quiet murmur, possibly to remain out of earshot from the customer. Sojiro continued, his face blank and tense.

"For so long... all I've ever wanted was for Wakaba's murderer to die, preferably in the most hideous way imaginable."

"Sojiro..." Akira murmured in response, surprised at the brutal and cold tone in his father-figure's voice. Akira could never blame him for feeling such a way. Sometimes Akira couldn't help but despise Akechi as well for his crimes. Although most of the time, Akira lay wake at night remembering the detective's face going from gentle glances to seething glares and lips so soft he could kiss...

Akira shook himself out of those thoughts. Akira always thought that he was perhaps more messed up than the former detective himself. Having those kind of thoughts of a dead man, who killed so many people and even put a gun to his head.

_What was wrong with him?_

Sojiro continued, unaware of the internal conflict raging within Akira.

"...But when I found at that it was some kid. A child... one who had been essentially groomed to kill, like some sort of child soldier..."

Sojiro sighed, his face looking more aged and weary than it already was. 

"I can't help but pity him now."

Sojiro then shrugged, watching the steam from the kettle wisp and curl.

"After all... its pointless to remain angry at a dead man."

Akira and Morgana remained silent, both unaware of what to say on the matter, and Akira knew comforting the man would just make him more aggravated.

Sojiro then awkwardly laughed, as if trying to dispel the tense atmosphere, albeit appallingly. 

"Hey!" Sojiro snapped, his voice in its usual gruff sounding tone. "Don't you have a train to catch to Harajuku?" he paused then folded his arms, staring down at Akira like some sort of judgy parent. "Get going or you'll disturb my customers."

But you only have one-"

"Let's get going!" Morgana interrupted, his voice probably resounding as huge meow to Sojiro and the customer. "I want to go and see Lady Ann...even if someone as dimwitted as _Ryuji_ is going to be there."

He then glanced at Akira smugly as he leaps onto his shoulder before going into his bag. "Besides, you'll need my fashion expertise if you ever want anyone to look at you."

Akira shook his head in exasperation, then walked out of Leblanc, Sojiro's quiet chuckling and the customer's confused murmurs following behind him.

As he sits on the train, scrolling absentmindedly through his phone with one hand. He reached for his pocket, his other hand reaching for the black leather glove, tucked away from prying eyes.

I won't forget you Goro...' Akira thinks as he leaves the train, which has now arrived at Harajuku and walks towards the distant figures of Ann and Ryuji waving for his attention.

* * *

"Are you all right brother?" Theodore questioned, as they walked across the streets of Harajuku. His concerned gaze trailed on Felix tired gaze, observing the dark circles contrasting heavily with Felix's bright golden eyes which now look somewhat dimmed and vacant from exhaustion. 

"I'm fine Theo... I just had a bad dream." He smiles gently at his brother, cheeks flushed from both the undivided attention he's receiving from his brother and the strange looks he's receiving from the humans, commenting on his 'strange blue ensemble.'

Felix thinks his ensemble looks quite stylish, thank you very much.

Theodore pauses then proceeds to pat Felix's head in affection, causing his silver locks to look slightly tousled and his blue cap to become slightly misplaced. "Well...if you're sure..." Theodore then smiles at Felix, his face reflecting polite excitement and eloquence. 

"I'm happy I get to accompany you on this journey, its about time I spend some quality time with my beloved little brother."

Felix huffs in embarrassment, adjusting both his hair and cap, cheeks puffing at his brother's compliment and over-affection. "It's really nothing..." he looks away cheeks red and face in a pout. "I like spending time with you." 

Theodore gives a gentle laugh and proceeds to point his brother towards a clothing store and consequently away from the questioning gazes of the masses, Felix walks in determined, noticing the black leather gloves on display.

* * *

"Hey didn't that man look like Goro Akechi?" One school girl questioned, looking at her friend for confirmation. 

"Who?" her face twisted in confusion before being struck with realization. "Oh Yeah! That missing detective prince guy!" she paused in contemplation.

"I guess...but his eyes were this weird gold though." 

"And the hair color was completely different too..." her friend added.

As the two girls continued with their gossip, Akira walked passed them, too preoccupied conversing with his friends to notice either the girls' conversations or a boy in blue observing some black gloves, inside a quiet clothing shop just opposite them. 


	6. Confrontations and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the original quartet bond and encounter a familiar face much to their shock, anger and relief. The pounding in Felix's head continues as he meets unfamiliar faces.

"It's so good to finally be together!" Ryuji exclaims as he throws his arm around Akira and clutches his other hand with Ann as they walk across the busy streets of Harajuku. The streets loud and animated, with the sun shining brightly.

Akira smirks at the slight and obvious affection between his two friends. 

"I don't know... I kinda feel like a third wheel." He gives a cat grin at the couple. "Should I give you two a minute or...?" 

Morgana peeks his head from the bag, curious at the discussions between the trio, and then proceeds to yowl loudly at the hand-holding between Ann and Ryuji. He jumps onto Ryuji's head and then aggressively scratches the blonde's locks. 

Ryuji howls in agony and grabs Morgana, almost throwing the cat on the floor, which only aggravates him further. 

Ann and Akira laugh at their antics, amusement painted on their faces.

_God. Akira missed this..._

"It would be less awkward for you if you found a special someone of your own." Ann pauses and eyes Akira.

_'Why did people keep doing that?...'_

"You're not that bad looking." She looks up at Akira. "Is what Ryuji said true? Are you actually dating Sumire and not telling us?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Ryuji and Morgana seemed to have ended their bickering, Morgana jumps onto Akira's shoulder and Ryuji looks at him smirking widely and nudges him in the ribs.

"So how could you not tell your best bro that you were dating. Come on man! We should tell each other everything... Its what bros do!"

Akira shakes his head in exasperation at Ann and Ryuji's teasing. Akira understands their assumptions. A year ago, just before Akira had to return to his hometown, Sumire had confessed to him. Akira had politely turned her down and they declared no hard feelings between them, even keeping in contact and had visited each other once six months ago, going to the cafe that they had went with Akechi in Kichijoji.

Akira had never told anyone about his feelings for Goro Akechi. He hadn't even told the detective prince while he was still alive.

 _'Now it's too late...'_ Akira thinks dejectedly.

He gave a pointed glance at the couple. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but me and Sumire aren't like that." He paused and swallowed, debating on what to say next. "I've never had feelings for anyone."

The lie tastes bitter in his mouth.

Ann then pumps her fist in the air, "that's why you need a wardrobe change, no one will resist you after they see the transformation i'm gonna give you!"

Suddenly, Ann begins to drag both Ryuji and Akira by their shirts, ignoring their shouts of surprise and mild protest as she led them into a store with leather jackets and black leather gloves on display. 

* * *

"I'm going to go and look around for something else." Felix says with uncertainty, eyeing the tacky clothes in front of him, ones that Theodore currently seemed to be intently staring at.

Theodore looks up at Felix, after picking up an orange T'shirt saying, 'I LUV Tokyo.'

"Okay" Theodore says, looking through the racks and whispering something about needing "'red shorts.'" 

He looks back up at Felix who's fiddling with his white gloves, looking eagerly towards the far end of the store where there were a collection of gloves on display. "Just be careful."

Felix nods in content at his brother's consent and concern, and walks across the store, looking at the items of clothing which varied in color and style. Felix had never seen such diversity before, it was certainly a pleasant change from the constant blue, black and white color schemes in the Velvet Room.

As he reaches a shelf which displays multiple pairs of gloves, Felix takes his time to sort through the collection of black ones, trying to find a pair that just seems _right..._

Surprisingly the store seems pretty quiet and empty, only Felix and Theodore seem to be in the building , with the exception of the store assistants who seem to be whispering something about a man called _"Goro Akechi"_ and _"Doesn't that strange blue man kinda look like him?"_

Felix has no idea who they're talking about, but the name causes his skull to throb painfully. So much so that he doesn't notice the store bell chime and the store doors right beside him, opening wide.

Ryuji, Ann and Akira walk into the store, giggling at Morgana's whining and fawning over Ann. They all turn towards the sound of a man quietly groaning, they all gape in shock at the sight of a young man in blue, black and white, who's clutching his head in pain from the agonizing throbbing in his skull.

* * *

"What the Fuck..."

Its Ryuji who breaks the silence between the teens, all of them, along with Morgana (who's peeking from the bag), gaping at Akechi in shock, who seemed to be clutching his head in pain.

Akira doesn't pay attention, just drops his bag to the floor and runs...

_'He's alive. God he's alive and Akechi is here and he's okay...'_

Akira tackles the boy into a hug who seems to snap out of his pain and stiffens in surprise at the sudden affection. Akira figures that its unsurprising, Akechi had basically been touch-starved his entire life, so he probably wasn’t used to the intimacy. Akira just proceeds to hug the boy tighter, crying into his shoulder, in both overwhelming relief and joy.

He completely ignores the continued gaping expressions of Ann, Ryuji and Morgana behind him, and the confused murmurs of the gathering shop assistants.

"U-um..." Akechi finally talks. _God Akira misses that voice_ , one that was always so clear, full of eloquence and sophistication. Akira only cries even more, sobbing into Akechi's neck.

 _I'd never thought I would hear that voice again'_ Akira thinks clutching the boy even tighter, surprised that he hadn't yet suffocated him.

Akechi then grabs Akira's shoulders and forces him to look at him in the eye. "Are you alright Sir?"

It takes Akira a moment to process what he's seeing.

_What._

This isn't Akechi? Wait... This is Akechi, but... he just looks, _wrong..._

With unnatural golden eyes filled with exhaustion, with hair in the same style as always but now a light silver instead of the warm dark brown. And a blue outfit, which consisted of a blue tuxedo with a 'V' label on its pocket, finished with black trousers, a dark blue tie and black shoes, with a tiny blue cap and sleek white gloves to finish the look.

 _'What the fuck...'_ Akira thinks in confusion, his mind muddled and dazed from the whirlwind of emotions.

“Akechi... is it really you...?” Akira croaks, voice meek in wonder and fatigue.

Akechi just looks at him in confusion, face tilting to the side at the question. "Who?"

It's Ryuji who beings to speak again. "Huh!" He exclaims angrily pacing forward, pushing Akira to the side and grasping the boy by the shoulders, shaking him in a fit of rage and disbelief.

"Who are you kidding? How the hell are you alive, you son of a bitch!?" He shakes Akechi more aggressively, both Akira and Ann are telling him to stop but he refuses to listen. "And what's the weird getup!? Some sort of disguise to hide from the cops, too chicken to own up to your crimes?!"

Akechi looks on in confusion and hurt, golden eyes swimming in pain at Ryuji's aggressive shaking. He seemed to be frozen in place from the blonde's aggressive outburst.

Akira can't understand. Why does he look like _that?_

"Felix, is something wrong? I heard something." A voice interrupts Ryuji's shouting. A man squeezes past the store assistants who are all gathered in a crowd, mumbling in agitation at Ryuji's display of aggression but making no moves to stop it. 

The man, who is also wearing a similar ensemble of blue, black and white looks on at the scene in shock, golden eyes widening as he looks from Ryuji to Ann and then Akira, before snapping his gaze back to Akechi who's looking at the man in a mixture of relief and familiarity.

_Akira does not understand. How did this man know Akechi? What did he do to him?_

The man then comes forward and grabs Akechi's gloved hand, yanking him forward. This causes Ryuji to lose his grip on Akechi. The man pointedly ignores Ryuji's cries of anger as he turns to Akechi.

Ryuji reluctantly makes his way back to comfort a shocked Ann. With Morgana and Akira by her side, looking on at the scene in a mixture of disbelief and shock. _  
_

"Felix, go home I will catch up to you in due time."

 _'Did that man just call Akechi, Felix!?'_ Akira looks on at the two, unable to move, his body paralyzed in shock. His eyes were also puffy from crying and exhaustion at what was happening.

Akechi...no, _'Felix'_ seems to hesitate, staring briefly at Akira before turning to the taller man, nodding, then quietly leaving the store.

No one makes a move to stop him. 

the door quietly shutting is the only sound resonating in the room as the trio and Morgana look on at the man, who's face remains blank, but his fists were shaking in either anger or nervousness. Akira couldn't tell which. Frankly he didn't really care either.

The man turns to the staring store assistants, and in a few polite words they scatter away in a flurry, escaping from the tense atmosphere between the five. 

The man sighs wearily and looks up at the quartet, eyeing Akira in particular. 

"My name is Theodore, its a pleasure to meet you...trickster."

He lightly bows at them and then pauses, giving a deep breath. "My sister Lavenza has told me so much about you."

"Please...let us go elsewhere. We have much to discuss."


	7. Revelations and Threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Theodore provides what little he can to the quartet and threatens them to leave Felix alone. Akira's resolve grows.

"What the fuck was that?!" Its Ryuji who breaks the tense silence between the five.

They were currently standing in an empty alleyway in Harajuku, the atmosphere between them palpable with tension, distrust, disbelief and confusion.

The man, Theodore sighs and then looks on at Ryuji in a mix of polite condescension and bemusement. 

"Is there a problem?"

The question only seems to anger Ryuji further, but it's Ann who speaks up.

"Of course, there's a problem!" She exclaims. "How the hell is Akechi alive, why does he look like that and who the hell are you!?!"

Theodore only sighs from Ann's relentless questioning, he rubs his forehead in tiredness and exasperation. 

"I know you are all confused, but perhaps we should talk in a more secure location rather than an alleyway." 

When no-one makes the indication of moving, Akira takes the lead and nods numbly, leading the way to an abandoned building that Iwai had shown him once. Akira's thankful his legs are moving on autopilot, he feels as if he were about to pass out from the overwhelming emotions swirling within him. 

Theodore only stares blankly ahead of him, either not noticing or not commenting on the distrustful gazes directed at him.

As they make it to the building with the trio standing, huddled closely with Morgana sitting on Akira's shoulder, Theodore takes a seat in an empty chair, posture somewhat poised and relaxed.

Akira is too overwhelmed to analyze the man's behavior, but Ryuji only looks on in anger at Theodore and doesn't hesitate to start interrogating him. Morgana jumping on the table in front of Theodore with Ann by Ryuji's side.

"First off, How the hell is Akechi alive?!" Ryuji exclaims at the man, slamming his fists onto the table. 

The similarities Akira can draw from this to the interrogation room with Sae only make him shudder involuntarily. 

Theodore looks on at the quartet with a serious expression, eyes crinkled with hesitation and contemplation.

"I truly do not know much, and I am not fully aware of my brother's circumstances. My master only informed me and my siblings that Felix, or 'Akechi' as you once knew him, has forgotten everything of his past and is to become our newest sibling and Velvet Room Attendant."

...That explained the strange ensemble.

"How can we trust what you’re even saying?" It’s Morgana who begins speaking, his blue eyes piercing Theodore's gold ones. "Lady Lavenza never mentioned anything about having siblings. Also, Akechi is...was a human so how did he become an attendant?"

Theodore only shrugs lightly at Morgana's piercing glare. "As I have told you beforehand, I am unaware of my brother's circumstances." "Also Attendants should not talk of personal matters when their entire focus should be on their guest." he sighs and continues talking, face warped in exhaustion. "I understand that you do not trust me, and I have no intentions of making you try and believe me. But..."

Theodore looks directly at Akira, who is gazing blankly at the wall in front of him, too emotionally numb to say anything. "I implore that you do not get involved, as an attendant Felix is now my brother and I won't hesitate to protect him if need be."

The threat was made clear, and none made the move of disagreeing with its validity.

"So has he really lost all his memories?" It’s Ann who talks, voice mired in sadness, eyes looking downcast.

Theodore nods in reply at the model. "It appears so, as I have said before I do not know everything and have merely followed my master's wishes. But its safe to say that the man you once knew as Goro Akechi is completely gone, only Felix exists in his wake."

Akira could distantly hear his heart shattering over the ringing in his ears.

"So this is Igor's doing?" Akira finally talk, his voice reduced to a ruthless whisper. His fists shaking and knuckles turning white in anger. 

Theodore looks in alarm at Akira's tone but then coughs politely, face once again looking calm and poised. "Our Master did create the Velvet Room attendants, so it would be a fair assumption to say that this may be my master's doing. But as I have said before I cannot be entirely sure." 

He looks briefly at Akira. "Perhaps you can find a way to ask him yourself, trickster."

Before they could question him further, Theodore stands and straightens out his blue suit and walks towards the door to the Velvet Room, which seemed to have appeared spontaneously.

He walks towards the entrance to the Velvet Room, ignoring the shouts of Ryuji, Morgana and Ann. He turns to Akira who's staring blankly at him. "I'm sorry about this, but your friend is gone. You should accept that." He turns and goes inside, the door disappearing with him. 

The silence between them could be cut with a knife. Akira continues to stare blankly at the wall in front of him, eyes red with puffiness and completely vacant.

He doesn't see his friends look at each other in concern at his behavior. Ryuji goes up to him and awkwardly pats his shoulder in a lame attempt of comfort.

"We should probably meet up with the others to tell them." Ann says quietly, the other nod in agreement and leave the building in silence.

Akira follows behind them, trying to hold back his tears, but his fists clenching in determination.

_'I'll get you back somehow Akechi.'_

Akira knows that the Ace Detective he knew would have been proud of his resolve... 

He continues on, trailing behind the group, grey eyes determined.

_'I'll save you.'_


	8. Encounters and Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix wonders through the streets of Harajuku and bumps into a face whih invokes unpleasant feelings. Margaret,Elizabeth and Lavenza talk about Felix. Theodore's return is met with worry.

Felix's head continued to pound in agony as he walked across the streets of Harajuku. The sun had seemingly vanished with heavy rain showering upon the unsuspecting civilians rushing for shelter.

Felix continues to walk down the streets, his formal blue tuxedo soaking in rainwater and hair becoming drenched in the relentless downpour of rain.

**_"How the hell are you alive, you son of a bitch!?"_ **

**_"Too chicken to own up to your crimes?!"_ **

**_“Akechi... is it really you...?”_ **

The strange encounter lingered in Felix's mind, the thoughts did nothing to soothe his headache which only seemed to increase in intensity at the thoughts. Felix had to stop himself from groaning and clutching his skull in public.

 _'What did they mean by that'_ Felix wondered, utterly confused at the violent encounter he had just experienced. The blonde had shook Felix till he felt as if his skull were going to split apart, and then accused him of some sort of 'hiding' and 'commiting crimes.' 

Felix realizes that the look the strange blonde human gave him, was entirely similar to the glares Lavenza would shoot behind his back.

 _'What have I ever done.'_ Felix thought in dejection as he walked down the street, silver hair sticking to his neck from the moist of the rainfall. Thinking back to the violent threats of the blonde, in contrast to the warm hug of a fluffy haired boy who looked so familiar it _hurt._

_'And who on Earth is Akechi....'_

The overwhelming thoughts Felix was experiencing meant that he couldn't avoid inevitably bumping into a man who looked at him in both shock, awe, relief and confusion. 

"I can't believe it... Akechi Is it really you?"

When Felix looked up at the man he couldn't stop the unfamiliar sensation of hatred come upon him.

* * *

"Sister I would like to speak with you for a moment." 

Margaret looked up from her book, she was currently reading a murder mystery that she remembers her guest giving her as a gift. Margaret treasures it but the thoughts of the man whom had given it to her with a gentle smile always invokes her with a sense of grief and loss. She looks up at her little sister, Lavenza who seems to be clutching her compendium tightly to her chest in a sign of nervousness that Margaret is familiar with.

  
"Yes, what is it, dear sister?"

"Why did you allow Felix to leave the Velvet Room, you know of what might occur..."

Margaret can see Elizabeth across from them, looking up at the two in the mischievous curiosity that Margaret adores her sister for. 

"You know, it is not I that had requested Felix to leave but our master." Margaret sighs at Lavenza's downtrodden look and promptly grabs her little sister's hand in comfort. "I know you have reason to worry, but im certain that our master only has Felix's best intentions in mind."

"But what if-"

"I don't know why you're so concerned, little sister." 

Its Elizabeth who interrupts Lavenza. Margaret recognizes the bite in Elizabeth's tone and only hopes that this conversations doesn't resort to fights with explosions involving Agi's and Megidola's. 

Elizabeth continues, her tone indicating the passive aggressive nature towards her little sister. Lavenza's golden eyes only glare at the obvious tone. 

"You've always despised our little brother, despite everything he's done to try and earn you in his favor." Elizabeth points at Lavenza, as if this discussion were a playful accusation which Margaret knows is anything but that. 

"Why do you hate our brother so much, sister?"

Lavenza glares at Elizabeth and it takes all of Margaret's patience not to interrupt the upcoming spat between the two.

 _'The conflict between siblings and their resolution can only lead to their growth after all.'_ Margaret thinks contemplatively.

"You misunderstand sister, It's not that I hate Felix. It's just..."

Lavenza pauses, her _'Le Grimoire'_ falling to her side.

"He's caused so much pain to my guest and his comrades... if they were to encounter him again, I can only fear of what might occur."

Both older sisters pause at the thought, and Margaret sighs again, gently grasping Lavenza's shoulder in comfort.

"You know as well as I do that if such a thing were to happen, then the one who would be most hurt is no other than our little brother himself."

"I agree." Elizabeth interjects, golden eyes darting between her sisters, playing with her short silver locks. "Even though he was originally human, Felix is still our brother and him being an attendant, gives him a fresh start."

Margaret nods in approval at Elizabeth's explanation. Even though she is the most clumsy and mischievous, Margaret admires the caring heart her sister possesses. " Felix has suffered enough as a human, so I believe that giving hima new start in life will be good for him."

Margaret then playfully winks at Lavenza, "besides with us as siblings, he's sure to grow as a remarkable attendant and sibling." 

Lavenza smiles gently, eyes looking up at Margaret in admiration.

Hey brother, you're back!" Elizabeth waves at Theodore who looks poised and polite as ever but seems to be observing the open space of the Velvet Room.

"Yes, I had the most splendid time."

"Oh!" Elizabeth puts her hand to her mouth in dramatic awe. "Did you find the amazing clothes you wanted, brother?" She giggles playfully, ignoring Theodore's look of irritation. 

"Why Yes, I-"

"Where's Felix?" Margaret interrupts the eventual quarrying, to eye her brother in worry at their missing sibling.

Theodore stares blankly. "I thought he had already returned here..."

Margaret, Lavenza and Elizabeth look up at Theodore wide eyed in horror. "You mean you lost him!" Margaret yells, face contorted in anger and worry.

Both Theodore and Lavenza look fearful at the change in Margaret's demeanor. Margaret immediately walks forward past her siblings and summons the door to the human world. She turns back to look at her siblings, shaking in worry at the thought of where their lost brother could be.

"I am going to find Felix and bring him home. Inform our master of this newest detail"

She leaves the Velvet Room, in search of her rogue brother. Praying that nothing bad had happened. 


	9. Arguments and Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thieves are informed about Akechi's circumstance which causes the group to come at odds. Felix has a well deserved conversation with someone outside the Velvet Room. Margaret reaches out to a certain group for assistance. The rest of the attendants inform Igor of Felix's disappearance. His reaction is more than surprising....

"So he's alive..." 

Yusuke is the first one to speak out of the group of teens. 

The group had all received a vague text from Akira in the group chat which had told them to drop what they were doing and immediately come to Leblanc's attic. As the rest of ex-thieves entered, their bright eyed and cheery demeanors had stopped at the looks of the solemn quartet of Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana. The state of their former leader, who was normally so cheery and cocky to look so dejected in misery, eyes red as a sign from recently crying, only increased their anxieties. 

When it was Ryuji who had told them of Akechi and his circumstances, the ex-thieves couldn't hide their disbelief and shock. 

No-one had it in them to continue Yusuke's point, their faces all shocked to the core. Haru in particular seemed to look guarded and closed off, while Futaba had huddled herself into the corner of the bed, eyes shadowed as she stared at the wooden floorboards.

"I-I'm so g-glad!"

Sumire had decided to speak up, her eyes were puffy from silently crying. Akira assumes its from the joy at the news. Her voice now filled with disbelief and happiness. 

Sumire wiped the tears from her eyes and continued.

"I know Akechi-senpai is a sore spot for most of you, b-but whatever he has done and no matter how horrendous it was. I'm just so glad that he's alive."

"That's debatable...to say he's alive though." Its Makoto who speaks up, her face appearing stoic and her voice steady, but Akira ever the quick observer could see her lips quiver in emotion.

"From what Ryuji has just told us, if Akechi has undertaken an entirely new identity as this person named 'Felix' and is suffering amnesia. Then is it fair to say that Akechi is even alive in the first place?"

"She's right" Ann continues. "Lavenza's brother, Theodore told us that Akechi or 'Felix' as he's now called is basically an entirely different person... and since he's a velvet room attendant... is he even a human being?"

Akira couldn't hide the flinch at the prospect of Akechi being anything less but a human.

"Yeah, he looked completely different, and his eyes were similar of that of a shadow's and Lady Lavenza's eyes." Morgana added.

"But guys amnesia could mean that Akechi could get his memories back, yeah?" Ryuji said uncertainly, looking at Morgana as if he knew the answer.

"As if I know Ryuji" Morgana said in exasperation.

"Sorry Man! I just thought that if someone had any idea about amnesia, identity n'stuff it would be you!"

"I can't ever forgive him...." It was Futaba who had finally spoken, eyes still shadowed and staring at a spot on the floorboard, her voice shaky but determined. 

"I know he was only about fourteen when he killed my mom, but-but that can never excuse the crimes he's commited." Futaba paused swallowing nervously. "I just can't accept that he's forgotten all that he's done!"

"I agree to an extent" Haru speaks, looking at the rest of the group in determination. "I can never forgive him for what he did and the fact that he can't remember his crimes is wrong! But I sympathise with him, and perhaps his role as an attendant is his way of atonement by a higher power? In my opinion human imprisonment wouldn't have been enough for him to repent, since he must atone eternally, that may be the best thing for him..."

"It's not what he would have wanted though!" Akira exclaims voice heavy with emotion, fists slamming on the table next to him. He immediately felt guilty at Futaba's look of fright, and so lowered his voice to a murmur.

"The only reason, Akechi fought against Maruki was the desire to finally be free." He swallowed, grey eyes, still puffy from crying, observing Futaba's and Haru's reaction. "Just letting Akechi be like this, in some sort of cosmic prison for eternity... I can't just disrespect his wishes like that." 

"Is it really his call though?" Ryuji speaks up in agitation, voice taking on an aggravated tone, as if even speaking about Akechi caused him irritation. "That bastard had a shitty life, I get it, but he did loads of unforgivable things. He tried to kill us for fuck's sake."

Akira, Futaba and Haru flinch involuntarily.

"If I may." Yusuke speaks up scanning everyone in the room with his soft blue gaze. "As an individual who had no real attachment or association to Akechi, perhaps it is I who has the most objective opinion."

He pauses as if waiting for an objection before continuing. "It is undeniable that what Akechi has done in his lifetime is unforgivable, But we have no real idea of what is going on with him at the moment."

"What are you saying then Yusuke-senpai" Sumire speaks up, looking up at the artist.

"I'm saying that perhaps we should get the full story before we even speak of what to do next. You cannot ever hope of achieving a task if you have not extracted every bit of information, first."

The next movement forward is unspoken but clear...

They needed to speak with Igor, The attendants and 'Felix' himself for more information.

* * *

"Thank you for the tea sir!" Felix says with a bright smile, his white gloved hands warm as he nurses the most delectable cup of tea. 

"It's no problem, Its the least I could do for you...Felix-kun was it?"

Felix nods in reply, slowly sipping his tea appreciating the way it warmed his stomach.

When Felix had bumped into the man, and had immediately felt an overwhelming amount of resentment, he had pushed it down to observe the man looking at him in concern, his glasses fogged from moist and dark wavy hair, clinging to his face. The man had offered to take take him to his home and the involuntarily pounding in Felix's skull mean that Felix had no choice but to accept the offer.

When they entered the man's apartment, his shaking shoulders were wrapped gently in a blanket, a warm cup of tea nursed into his hands and a variety of snacks were laid in front of him.

 _'Margaret's going to kill me for disappearing'_ Felix thinks nervously, taking a sip of his tea.

"So...Felix-kun, what were you doing alone in the rain." The man looks up at him as they sit comfortably across from each other, his gentle voice breaking the serene silence between them.

Felix shrugs politely, his golden eyes meeting the man's warm brown ones. "I was supposed to depart on my brother for a journey, but it seems my thoughts slipped away from me , which meant I bumped into you."

Felix bows as deeply as much as he could sitting down. "I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience sir."

The man laughs gently, and Felix does all that he can to suppress his headaches and the sensation of unparalleled hatred rising with **_enough of this high and mighty bullshit!_**

 _What on Earth is wrong with me? It is unacceptable to feel this way towards a man who's shown me nothing but hospitality.'_ Felix things disappointed at his own thoughts. ** _  
_**

"Oh, there is no need to apologize, I'm a terribly clumsy person and you looked to be in pain. So it was the least I could do Ak..Felix-kun."

Feix notices the man's slip up, and leans forward, placing the tea on the table and huddling into the blanket. "By the way, why was it you called me Akechi-san?"

The man stiffens in nervousness but Felix presses onward. Now he has an inkling of why Elizabeth teased him for being the most determined of the bunch. 

Felix sighs. "Please I just need to know the truth. I had to correct you and inform you of my real name. We've never even met so why did you call me by the name Akechi?"

The man sighs, face contorted in confusion and hesitation. "Forgive me for the confusion. Its just that on the news, there has been reminders of the one year anniversary of Goro Akechi disappearance." The man pauses, thinking of what to say next. "...He and I were...acquainted, and you look so much like him so it appears I was confused. My apologies."

Suddenly, Felix feels an extreme bout of sympathy towards the man and feels himself intentionally flushing in embarrassment and shame towards his indescribable and unnecessary hatred towards the gentleman.

"I'm awfully sorry for your loss, It's just so many things have happened today." Felix laughs lightly. "You must not be the only one Akechi knew, I've also been called that by someone else today."

Felix winks playfully at the man. "He must have been quite the popular man...huh?" The man looks at him with wide eyes but then nods lightly, his smile sad and gentle. 

Felix stands and then bows to the man. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going now my sister will be terribly worried for me."

"Your sister huh?..." The man murmurs in wonder as he follows Felix to the front door, opening it for him.

"By the way may I ask your name Sir? You've done so much for a stranger like myself, so it would be rude not to ask."

The man pauses, eyes wide in surprise before smiling gently.

"Its Maruki, Takuto Maruki."

Felix smiles gently in return, pushing down the feelings of unresolved resentment and familiarity.

_'Why do I feel like this towards such a wonderful man?'_

"Thank you, Maruki-san." 

Felix leaves the apartment, not noticing the sad and relieved look the man gives him, his face pensive and agitated.

"Is this perhaps indirectly my doing..?" Maruki questions, voice heavy with regret as he returns to his home."

* * *

As the ex- thieves decided to walk down the stairs, all tired from their long, emotional and strenuous discussion. None could do anything but be startled in shock as a woman suddenly pinned Akira to the wall and glared at him threateningly, ignoring the shouts from the ex-thieves. 

"What have you done to my brother, Trickster?!"

Akira stared wide eyed at the woman, with a blue regal dress and who's colour scheme looked so much like Akechi's that it made his head spin...

"What the hell's your problem lady?!" Ryuji exclaims grabbing the woman's shoulder.

The sharp glare that she shot the blonde sent shivers done their spines.

Akira was thankful that Sojiro was not hear to witness all the bullshit that has happened today. He didn't want to give the poor man a heart attack.

"I know that out of anyone, you would have the most motivation to capture Felix and interrogate him."

"Wait are you perhaps related to Lady Lavenza?" 

The woman looks up at the cat, eyes narrowing at the group in distrust. "Yes, she is the one who informed me of who you all are. So I came to the natural conclusion that you have captured my brother and kept in here for interrogation. Am I wrong for thinking so?"

"Wait... Akechi-sen...I mean Felix-senpai is missing?" Sumire says with worry.

Akira could already tell that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So what should we do Master?" Elizabeth questioned Igor, her face contorted with worry.

As soon as Margaret had left in pursuit of their missing sibling, the remaining three had rushed to inform Igor of the news.

Igor had been silent during the duration of the talk, his smile still ever present on his face, but eyes looking contemplative. 

Igor then hummed in amusement, much to the shock of the attendants.

"Is Felix's disappearance not a concern Master?" Lavenza's gentle voice cut through the air, her golden eyes gazing at their master in a curious expression.

Igor hummed. "I had never expected this to occur, but perhaps our plans are going faster than anticipated."

The three attendants only looked on in confusion as Igor only laughed on in glee. 


	10. New Discoveries, Returns and Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margaret talks to the thieves and some new information comes to light, Felix returns to the Velvet Room but a request from Igor leaves all of them shocked. Maruki calls Akira about a recent discovery.

"I must apologize for my harsh treatment earlier trickster... I was extremely agitated when I heard of my brother's disappearance, I hope you can understand."

Currently, Lavenza's sister and the ex-thieves were sitting at one of the booth's downstairs. After Margaret had eventually calmed down at the sight of the thieves confusion regarding Felix's location. She proceeded to stop strangling Akira and was now currently seated at the centre of the booth, elegantly poised while sipping a cup of coffee.

As Akira sat down and rubbed his neck, to increase the circulation to his throat, he began to see the resemblance between Margaret and Lavenza.

_'If all the attendants have some sort of angry side, then Akechi would fit perfectly in their group.'_

The table was currently in silence, the thieves glancing awkwardly at each other at the woman who seemed to pretend as if she hadn't threatened to kill the former leader of their group.

Akira, ever the leader decided to take the initiative and faced the blue woman, sitting across from her.

"It's alright." Akira shrugged, wincing as his neck stung slightly. "But who are you exactly?"

The woman raised a delicate eyebrow, whether it was in amusement or curiosity, Akira couldn't really tell.

_'She's as difficult to read as Akechi...'_

"Well trickster and other, Allow me to introduce myself." She paused to observe the thieves, who looked at her in either curiosity or agitation. "My name is Margaret, the sister to Lavenza and Felix and a velvet room attendant." _  
_

"U-um Margaret-san?" Sumire had spoken up. Akira blessed her sweet soul, she seemed to be both nervous and curious at the sight of the woman. Margaret looked towards the red head in question.

"You said earlier that Felix-senpai was missing? What happened to him?"

The thieves all leaned in to hear Margaret's answer. The woman sighing and shaking her head in either worry or frustration.

As Akira had mentioned before, he couldn't really tell what the woman was thinking.

"Well, My dearest younger brother was requested by our master to go to the human world for an exploration, due to the fact that it was his first time in such an environment, my brother, Theodore decided to accompany him and much to my chagrin, Theodore has seemed to have lost my brother."

"But this isn't Felix's first time in the outside world... As Akechi-kun he should be familiar with the place, no?" Haru pointed out.

"Is it really Igor's doing then? Did he make Akechi into--like that? Akira whispered gazing down at the table in nervousness and agitation at the answer.

Margaret only sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of her nose, before looking at Akira, gaze gentle and solemn.

"I know how much Goro Akechi meant to you, but what my master told me was brief, but what I do know is that Goro Akechi hasn't just got a simple case of amnesia and a name change."

She paused, staring at the thieves, while they looked up at her in agitation.

"His existence has essentially been erased."

* * *

"You're back!" Elizabeth jumped up, alerting Lavenza and Theodore, before they all rushed up to their brother, Elizabeth pulling Felix into a suffocating hug.

"Are you alright?" Lavenza asked gently, before glaring at Theodore.

"I can't believe you actually lost him Brother!" Lavenza said in exasperation.

Theodore looked down in disappointment and shame. "I'm dearly sorry, I asked him to go back home and told him I would catch up to him."

Felix waved his hand lightly, dismissing Theodore's concern and gently pulling Elizabeth off him before dusting off his attendant's clothing.

"It's no problem Theo, In fact as I had wondered the human world, I had come across a wonderful gentleman who welcomed me to his home and treated me with some snacks."

"Oh? Who did you meet brother?" Elizabeth said in curiosity, raising her eyebrow in question, while Lavenza and and Theodore looked at Felix in question. 

"He said his name was Maruki-san, He was quit the welcome host, although he seemed quite familiar..."

Lavenza gasped at the name, which caused the remaining three siblings to turn their golden eyes in question at their sister's behaviour.

"Is something wrong sister?" Theodore questioned looking at her sister in worry, a polite smile plastered onto his face.

"I-"

"Ah you have returned." The three attendants all turned to look at their master, who looked upon Felix in amusement and curiosity. Felix bowed at their master's presence.

"Yes Master I have returned..."

"But why?"

"Huh?" Felix looked up, dumbstruck at their master's question. "What do you mean master?"

Igor chuckled and the attendants looked on in helpless confusion.

"Felix, although you are always welcome to the Velvet Room, I ask that you stay on Earth a while longer...on your own."

All the attendants gazed in shock at their master's command, Felix looking on in both curiosity and confusion towards Igor.

"But why Master? Is there a problem?" Felix asked, wringing his white gloves in a nervous gesture.

Igor only chuckled on.

"You should be on your way Felix. Do not worry I only have the best intentions for you."

* * *

The Phantom Thieves looked on in shock at Margaret's declaration. Akira could feel his heart being strangled in both rage and denial at the declaration that Akechi, his Akechi had essentially been erased... 

"What the hell man!?" Ryuji raged, slamming his hands on the table, expressing the rage which Akira was feeling but was too numb to show. "I never liked Akechi, but how could that long-nosed bastard do that!?"

the ex- thieves all began to mutter in agitation and worry, AKira couldn't even talk, his body felt numb and he felt as if his mouth did not even belong to him.

"Enough!" Margaret shouted, voice stern with an edge of anger. The thieves stopped talking and stared at the woman in shame and nervousness.

Margaret glared at the blonde, "Do not speak about my master that way, the next time you do so I will not be as merciful as I am now."

Before any of the ex- thieves could retort, Margaret's phone began to ring and she answered it, face contorted in relief then confusion. She stood up abruptly. "I'm afraid I must be leaving."

Before any of the thieves could stop her, the woman had silently left. Akira could already feel his body slump in exhaustion at today's events.

"I can't believe Akechi's been erased--" Ann said mournfully, the thieves all looking down in shame, anger and sadness, Sumire was crying silently in grief.

"No" Akira said resolutely. All the ex-thieves looked at their leader in shock and admiration.

"I refuse to believe Akechi is gone, the bastard is too stubborn to go out like that."

The thieves all looked on in shock at the declaration before Morgana huffed, eying Akira with a fond look. "That's our leader" Morgana said softly, looking at Akira in admiration.

Akira's body still felt too numb to really reply to the compliment.

Suddenly, Akira's phone rang eliminating the tension in the room.

Akira picked up the phone, not looking at the number.

"Hello?" 

"U-Um Good Evening Kurusu-kun this is Maruki, Takuto Maruki... your former school counselor."

Akira gasped in shock, much to the confusion of the thieves. Akira turned the speaker on thinking that whatever the counselor had ti say had to be important. Especially after not talking for a complete year.

"Hi Maruki-san" Akira replied in greeting. "What's the matter, we haven't spoken in a year."

"Well Actually...today i met someone."

Maruki paused, and sighed in what Akira could only assume to be in nervousness.

"Today I met Akechi-kun."

The ex- thieves all gasped silently at the declaration, and Akira grasped the phone tightly at the declaration.

"What, are you both alright, what happened?"

Maruki sighed and then chuckled hesitantly.

"It's actually a long story. If its alright with you we will meet up tomorrow morning to discuss it at the diner at Shibuya."

Before Akira could ask the former therapist how he knew he was even in Tokyo, he had hung up.

It seems they would have to discuss it tomorrow... 


	11. Announcements and Hesitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret returns to the Velvet Room and discovers something. Maruki visits the thieves and their discussion cause hesitation among the group and Akira visits a familiar place.

"I've returned, what is it you wanted to inform me about." Theodore, Lavenza and Elizabeth turned their heads towards Margaret, who had just returned to the open space of the Velvet Room. The three siblings looked on at each other nervously which only spurred on Margaret's agitatiation as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, what is the problem. you said it was urgent and it involves Felix who you've said has safely returned." 

"Well sister the thing is..." Theodore spoke up looking at her sister hesitantly yet seemingly in nervousness, perhaps not to provoke any anger within her. Margaret only looked on in agitation, her golden eyes momentarily darting around the Velvet room, possibly trying to find a glimpse of Felix.

"Our master has ordered Felix to return to the outside world...alone." Lavenza finished, her voice confident and clear, but not without a hint of curiosity at their master's suggestion.

"What?" Margaret whispered, her face contorted in an expression of shock, her golden eyes widening in disbelief. "Why would our master-" Margaret then shook her head, seemingly in denial. "No, It is reprehensible of me to even question our master. He only has the best intentions for us." 

"I'm sure he does" Elizabeth said reassuringly, "but that doesn't dismiss the fact that we are his siblings and so are wholly concerned for him. I mean, where is he going to stay?"

Lavenza perked up, "Perhaps I should contact the trickster, he will be able to help." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at Lavenza's suggestion, her expression displayed in confusion. 

"Why would you do such a thing, Lavenza, you've never even liked Felix...considering you knew him before he became one of us."

Lavenza only glares at Elizabeth, "Just because I have complex feelings towards our brother, does not make me so heartless to not care for his safety. Even though he is fully capable of fighting and defending himself, that does not mean he will easily find a place to live.” 

Theodore then smiles politely, diffusing the tension between the two sister's. "Then it is decided, you will speak with the trickster that so he may help our brother in his quest."

* * *

"Good Morning, all of you." Maruki greeted the thieves as they all shuffled into the diner, some sitting in the booths while the others standing by. Luckily it was quiet today and besides from a pointed look from the waitress, no one seems to make a fuss at the display of the group.

"So what do you need to tell us doc." Ryuji asked, his arms crossed. 

For once, Akira was glad someone else had taken the lead in the conversation. He could still feel the lingering aches of exhaustion of tiredness from his restless sleep, his mind too occupied with all that had occured within the span of a day. 

Maruki laughed gently, which seemed to diffuse the tension, Despite turning into a cultish obsessive man with a God-complex, Maruki was definitely a good therapist in his time. 

"No need for those titles anymore, from now i'm just Maruki-san." 

"How are you Maruki-san?" Sumire asked, her crimson eyes gentle and friendly as she looked at the former doctor.

Maruki only smiled at the concern. "I'm fine Yoshizawa-san." His grin then turned into a solemn frown with worried eyes, “although there is something important I need to tell you."

"That's right" Makoto pointed out, "you said that yesterday you had met up with...Akechi-kun." 

Maruki nodded, "Yes, that is why I had wanted to speak to you about...but with the way you are all talking...it seems you already knew about his status..."

The silence and palpable tension in the group was answer enough for the former therapist.

"...And how are you all taking it?" Although the question wasn't explicitly directed towards anyone, Akira could see Maruki's obvious stare at him.

"He does not remember us at all though..." Sumire whispered dismally, bowing her head down, probably to hide the tears in her eyes.

"so I assume you confronted him then?"

"Yes." Ann confirmed, before her blue gaze held onto the former counselor. "But enough with the questions, how did you know about Akechi-kun?"

Maruki gave a weary sigh, possibly preparing himself from the onslaught of questions he would receive. 

"I was in Harajuku yesterday and saw the three of you together, which is why I was aware that Kurusu-kun had returned to Tokyo." 

_'Makes sense then'_

"But on that same day I had bumped into Akechi-kun, but he seemed to be in a daze and in a lot of pain, so I took him to my apartment. And he seemed to have completely forgotten who he was, called himself 'Felix' and was wearing...a rather odd outfit I must say."

"Wait Akechi-kun was in pain?" Yusuke pointed out, eyes crinkled in worry.

Maruki nodded, "yes, he seemed to be clutching his skull- I thought nothing of it though."

Akira's eyes then brightened up in determination, "that means there's a chance he wasn't erased- maybe Akechi is still in there!" The outburst caused the room to brighten, with only Maruki looking on in confusion.

Maruki then rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "I'm afraid I have no idea of what you're taking about but I called you all her to ask you something." 

The thieves looked up at the man who paused and then took a few deep breaths. 

"...Is this somehow _my_ doing?"

The group paused, all deep in thought at the question before Akira took the initiative.

"I don't think so Maruki-san, I have no doubt that this isn't you doing. Its a really long story but I do not have time to tell it, but i'm almost certain this it isn't you, because of Akechi's appearance."

Ann smiled at the man. "Thank you for telling us this Maruki-san, you're a good person but this isn't your doing don't worry."

Maruki looked flustered at the compliment, brown eyes flooding in warmth. 

"It is no problem at all...Although I am rather concerned in what actions you are going to take."

"Huh? Why's that?" Ryuji said, head tilting in question.

"If Akechi-kun has lost his memories and you intend to restore them, dumping all those traumatic memories onto him, may not be good for him in the long run. He most likely would become a danger to himself."

Maruki sighed at the downward glances of the group. "I'm sorry if I may sound that way, but I do generally care about Akechi-kun. And to suddenly dump such intense and violent memories onto him, will not be good for him. I implore you consider his wellbeing first and foremost before you take any further action."

Maruki tipped his taxi hat in a sign of farewell as he stood up.

"Well I must be on my way. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything."

The group only remained in silence as Maruki left. 

"What do we do now?" Ann muttered softly.

No one replied. 

* * *

"Are you alright Akira?" Morgana asked softly, jumping onto the teen's chest.

It was currently nighttime, with the meeting finished, everyone went their own ways home with no light banter exchanged between them. Futaba and Akira walked home together, Futaba only going back home and Akira returning to the attc, laying in his bed in silence much to the worry of his cat.

"I don't know Morgana." Akira whispered hesitantly, thoughts stewing of what had transpired ever since he had returned to Tokyo.

_'Although I am glad Goro is alive- I only came here for a nice vacation. to think so many things would happen...'_

"you heard what Dr Maruki said, what do we do now. Should Akechi even get his memories back?" 

Akira only looked at the cat, grey eyes brightening with a fierce determination. "Of course Morgana! I won't discount what Dr Maruki said, and we will find other means for Akechi to have his memories back, but if the Akechi we knew were him now, he never would have wanted this, and I have to respect that."

Morgana only looked on softly at Akira's declaration.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you, but we should discuss this more tomorrow. Get some rest Akira."

Akira, too exhausted, fell asleep without protest. 

only take wake up in the Velvet Room...

* * *

When Akira woke up, he wasn't expecting to once again to be in the Velvet Room, the room taking shape as empty prison cells, with his open, signifying his freedom.

"Ah I see you are here trickster." Akira stopped, to look down at a girl he never thought he would see.

"Lavenza..." he breathed. "What am I doing here. Where is Igor."

Lavenza looked on at him, golden eyes worried and gentle, eyes that looked so much like Akechi's that it just looked _wrong._

"It is not my master that has summoned you here, but myself." 

Akira was confused. _'Why I am In the Velvet Room, will I get to see Akechi?'_

"Lavenza did you know about Akechi, or Felix is guess?

Lavenza gasped and then looked down sadly, "So then you do know of him."

Lavenza looked up golden eyes piercing through him. "You should know trickster but your wellbeing is always within my thoughts, but I also have the utmost faith in my master, but I wasn't aware of his plan and so I didn't inform you of Goro Akechi's situation.I hope you can forgive me."

Akira waved her hand, "Its alright lavenza, I could never blame you, but what is it you summoned me here for." 

Lavenza looked at him again, her gaze somewhat serious Akira couldn't help but swallow in nervousness.

"Actually it concerns Goro Akechi himself...My master has asked him to go to your world for a time and I was hoping you would take care of him."

Akira was dumbstruck and shocked, but before he could reply and to Lavenza's alarm he seemed to fall ack asleep and had woken up again in his room with the sound of a knock at the door. 


End file.
